kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
019. The Butler, Superhuman
The Butler, Superhuman (その執事、異能, Sono Shitsuji, Inō) is Chapter 19 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Ciel begins by commenting that he would be similar to Soma Asman Kadar had he not had a month-long experience in his past; then, having a flashback, it is seen that he runs through the manor, coming across his dead mother, father, and dog. Calling for help, he runs into Tanaka, who tries to get him to flee; but before he can say much, he suffers an attack from behind by an unseen assailant. Ciel then remembers later being sold, and his kidnappers comment that he is "rare". Money exchanges hands, and his new owners brand him. He cries, saying that he wants to go home. He is next seen chained in a cage while masked adults look on, commenting about what a splendid evening they will have. Ciel sadly wonders why no one is there to help him. One of the masked adults then places him on a table for his sacrifice and he is stabbed, while other adults look on gleefully, clapping. Sebastian Michaelis is summoned to him, although how, it is not shown. He appears in his true demon form, asking Ciel to make a decision. Ciel is given the mark of their contract on his right eye and commands him to kill his abusers. In present time, Ciel comments that the reason for his return is to make those that enslaved him, killed his family, and burnt his house taste the same humiliation and feeling of powerlessness that he felt. He comments that they are aware that he is alive, and he is waiting for them to come there to kill him. Shocked, Soma asks why he has to go so far, and Ciel says he wants to stand on his own two legs. However, he does not seem particularly concerned about his mission, calling it a game. He says that, when he was in the darkness, he saw a chance to crawl out and grab it, saying humans have that strength and it is up to them to use it or not. He tries to leave with Sebastian to further discuss Harold West Jeb, but Soma chases after him. He comments that, compared to Ciel, he knows nothing of the world, because he never tried to understand people. For example, while he knew something was bothering Agni, he never asked what. He says he does not want to continue to make that mistake, and asks for Ciel's help in finding out why Agni and Mina left him. Ciel refuses, and then abruptly changes his mind, saying his door is always open. Soma thanks him with a hug, then apologizes for his earlier actions. Meeting up with Lau and Sebastian, Ciel and Soma begin to discuss what they know of Harold West and his plan. They speculate on what West will use Agni for and Sebastian lists off events that are coming up in one week, the timeline as given by West's speech. When Sebastian details the Curry Fair, Lau and Ciel automatically say the case has been solved, but Soma, confused, requests them to explain. Ciel explains that West is trying to win a Royal Warrant at the Indian event with curry. This connects to the incidents because West was trying to eliminate all competition in order to ensure that he would win the warrant. They speculate that Agni is helping West in exchange for Mina. They show Soma the notes left behind, and he notes that the symbol at the bottom is for the Indian goddess Kali, who sticks her tongue out. Ciel and Sebastian comment that his note shows signs of apology and prayer, in order to tell Soma that he still lives only for him. Lau wonders if they should turn the problem over to the Scotland Yard, and Soma wonders what they will do about Mina and Agni. Ciel states that he does not do philanthropic work, and Soma needs to come up with a plan on his own. At the same time, he details that, since he came all the way to London for such an uninteresting case, he intends to obtain the Royal Warrant for the Funtom Corporation. Soma questions how he intends to do all of this in just one week, and Ciel says Sebastian will, which he agrees to easily. However, Soma says Agni's right hand of god will be unbeatable, and they will surely lose in a competition against him. When Sebastian and Ciel do not comprehend how this relates, Soma states that it is clear they do not know anything about Agni or curry. He says that there are countless alternate recipes for curry, and combining the spices just right is difficult to do. However, Agni is exceptionally skilled, and is able to make a curry worthy of the gods, which is how he got the nickname "Right hand of God." It is because of its god-like capability, not strength. Sebastian cheerfully comments that it looks like things are going to get tough. Characters in Order of Appearance *Soma Asman Kadar *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Sebastian *Vincent Phantomhive *Rachel Phantomhive *Tanaka *Agni *Mina *Lau Navigation pl:019. Ten kamerdyner jest nieludzki! de:Kapitel 19: Dieser Butler und die besondere Kraft es:019. Ese Mayordomo, Un Talento Diferente it:Capitolo 19 Category:Chapters Category:Indian Butler Arc